


A Moment Too Late

by flkeysgal98



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: The moments in our lives shape us, making us who we are. Sometimes we are too late to keep others from hurting. The life of the woman firefighter/paramedic that is assigned to Station 51 is about to hang in the balance, help seeming to be too late. Will she be able to pull through with the only family she has?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic I ever posted. I’ve done some tweaking and may rewrite and overhaul a few chapters. But I hope you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> **originally posted on FanFiction.Net**

"She shoots...she scores! Yes! Way to go Karen!" Marco Lopez yelled, high-fiving his younger co-worker. He had just witnessed a once-in-a-lifetime moment. Karen Summers, the only female on a crew of seven firefighters, had just beat the pants off the Phantom himself, Chet Kelly, at a game of one-on-one basketball. They were out in the back of Station 51 enjoying the warm summer afternoon in Carson, California.

Karen bowed deeply to Marco as she said, "Thank you, thank you. Now, not only I, but the rest of the crew get to reap the benefits of my hard work. Chet here has latrine duty for the next month." The young brunette eyed the short, stocky fireman, taking in his twitching moustache.

"Maybe, maybe not. Since Cap doesn't know about the bet and when he assigns latrine duty to someone else, then I get out of it," Chet replied smugly.

The smugness left , however, when he heard a commanding voice from behind him say, "That won't happen, pal. I DO know about the bet and you can be rest assured that for every shift for the next month, you WILL have latrine duty."

Tall, lanky Captain Hank Stanley, who had been watching and listening to the conversation from the back door, joined the small group.

"But Cap…" Chet started to protest. Cap held up a hand to silence him. "Don't 'But Cap' me, Kelly, I'll give you longer. A bet is a bet. You have to live with your end of the bargain," Cap replied.

Chet didn't say a word as he turned on his heel and headed for the station. "He is not happy!" Karen said as she, Marco and Cap followed him, heading for the day room.

Chet was at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup as the other three entered. Roy DeSoto and Mike Stoker were playing checkers at the kitchen table and Johnny Gage was reading a magazine on the couch with Henry, the station's resident hound dog, on his lap.

As the trio entered the room, Johnny looked up from his magazine, noting Chet's dejected look and Karen's Cheshire grin. He knew better than to ask, but… "Who won?"

"I did!" Karen said, still smiling ear-to-ear as she sat down beside Roy at the table. Her soft brown eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Man, you guys should have seen her. She was excellent!" Marco said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Karen.

Chet stood by the sink and kept glaring at the youngest member of the crew, saying nothing.

"Boy Chet, at least you didn't bet anything. She would’ve cleaned you out," Roy said, looking up from the checker board, laughing at the Irish firefighter.

Marco, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, promptly spewed it out, showering the kitchen table with the amber liquid as he doubled over laughing at Roy's comment. Cap snorted before he too laughed heartily with Marco.

As Marco started to clean the coffee off the table, Chet slammed his cup to the counter and stormed out of the room, heading for the locker room. Karen jumped up from the table, hot on Chet's heels.

"But Chet, it's only a month. It's just like any other time you've had it for your pranks!" Karen was saying as she bolted out the dayroom door.

As their footsteps receded and the were out of ear shot, Johnny's curiosity got the better of him. "What did he do?" Johnny asked the still laughing Latino fireman, who now had tears in his eyes, and his doubled over Captain.

Marco could barely breathe as he said, "Chet did bet her. If he won, she would do his chores for a month. If she won, he would do latrine duty for a month. Well, needless to say, he was not thinking when he agreed to that bet. She skunked him!"

"No way! I have never heard of Chet being beat that bad," Roy said, standing and heading to the coffee pot.

"Well, he lost that bad. I could not believe my eyes!" Marco said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well, at least he didn't bet anything stupid, like latrine duty for a year!" Mike said, sending the five men rolling in another bout of laughter.

Their laughter, however, was cut short by the klaxon sounding throughout the station, sending the crew running for their respective vehicles.

**"Station 51, Station 110. Motor vehicle accident with multiple injuries. Intersection Of Burbank Avenue and Alameda Street. That's intersection of Burbank Avenue and Alameda Street. Time out 14:46," the dispatcher relayed.**

"Station 51, 10-4, KMG 365," Cap replied as the bay door went up. He handed one slip to Roy, who promptly handed it off to Johnny, as Cap ran for his spot in the engine, putting his turnout coat on as he climbed into the cab. Both vehicles started their lights and sirens, Cap giving a pull on the air horn, as they left the station.

Station 51 was the first company on scene. The engine crew jumped down out of the rig as the squad came to a halt in front of the accident. A black Toyota truck had hit a blue Chevy car almost head on. They were the only two vehicles involved.

The three paramedics already had their equipment out and ready as they went to check on the two victims, realizing the Jaws were going to be needed to get both victims out. Marco started to hose down the area, as the Toyota was leaking fuel, and Chet was pulling battery cables so they could use the Jaws safely.

Cap sized up the situation before asking, "Roy, John, Karen, do you need the other squad?" The three looked at each other and the situation before Roy yelled out, "No, I think we can handle it, Cap!"

"Okay, I'll cancel squad 110 then," Cap said as reached in his right coat pocket for the handi-talki, realizing only then he had left it in the cab of the engine. As he headed for the engine, he heard Karen say, "John, Roy, I'll get the backboards off the squad so that we can immobilize them as soon as they are extricated."

"Go ahead, it'll take a few minutes before they are free," Johnny said, checking the driver of the Toyota. She headed for the passenger side of the squad as Roy and Johnny continued to help the injured drivers.


	2. Chapter 2

"She shoots...she scores! Yes! Way to go Karen!" Marco Lopez yelled, high-fiving his younger co-worker. He had just witnessed a once-in-a-lifetime moment. Karen Summers, the only female on a crew of seven firefighters, had just beat the pants off the Phantom himself, Chet Kelly, at a game of one-on-one basketball. They were out in the back of Station 51 enjoying the warm summer afternoon in Carson, California.

Karen bowed deeply to Marco as she said, "Thank you, thank you. Now, not only I, but the rest of the crew get to reap the benefits of my hard work. Chet here has latrine duty for the next month." The young brunette eyed the short, stocky fireman, taking in his twitching moustache.

"Maybe, maybe not. Since Cap doesn't know about the bet and when he assigns latrine duty to someone else, then I get out of it," Chet replied smugly.

The smugness left , however, when he heard a commanding voice from behind him say, "That won't happen, pal. I DO know about the bet and you can be rest assured that for every shift for the next month, you WILL have latrine duty."

Tall, lanky Captain Hank Stanley, who had been watching and listening to the conversation from the back door, joined the small group.

"But Cap…" Chet started to protest. Cap held up a hand to silence him. "Don't 'But Cap' me, Kelly, I'll give you longer. A bet is a bet. You have to live with your end of the bargain," Cap replied.

Chet didn't say a word as he turned on his heel and headed for the station. "He is not happy!" Karen said as she, Marco and Cap followed him, heading for the day room.

Chet was at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup as the other three entered. Roy DeSoto and Mike Stoker were playing checkers at the kitchen table and Johnny Gage was reading a magazine on the couch with Henry, the station's resident hound dog, on his lap.

As the trio entered the room, Johnny looked up from his magazine, noting Chet's dejected look and Karen's Cheshire grin. He knew better than to ask, but… "Who won?"

"I did!" Karen said, still smiling ear-to-ear as she sat down beside Roy at the table. Her soft brown eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Man, you guys should have seen her. She was excellent!" Marco said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Karen.

Chet stood by the sink and kept glaring at the youngest member of the crew, saying nothing.

"Boy Chet, at least you didn't bet anything. She would’ve cleaned you out," Roy said, looking up from the checker board, laughing at the Irish firefighter.

Marco, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, promptly spewed it out, showering the kitchen table with the amber liquid as he doubled over laughing at Roy's comment. Cap snorted before he too laughed heartily with Marco.

As Marco started to clean the coffee off the table, Chet slammed his cup to the counter and stormed out of the room, heading for the locker room. Karen jumped up from the table, hot on Chet's heels.

"But Chet, it's only a month. It's just like any other time you've had it for your pranks!" Karen was saying as she bolted out the dayroom door.

As their footsteps receded and the were out of ear shot, Johnny's curiosity got the better of him. "What did he do?" Johnny asked the still laughing Latino fireman, who now had tears in his eyes, and his doubled over Captain.

Marco could barely breathe as he said, "Chet did bet her. If he won, she would do his chores for a month. If she won, he would do latrine duty for a month. Well, needless to say, he was not thinking when he agreed to that bet. She skunked him!"

"No way! I have never heard of Chet being beat that bad," Roy said, standing and heading to the coffee pot.

"Well, he lost that bad. I could not believe my eyes!" Marco said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well, at least he didn't bet anything stupid, like latrine duty for a year!" Mike said, sending the five men rolling in another bout of laughter.

Their laughter, however, was cut short by the klaxon sounding throughout the station, sending the crew running for their respective vehicles.

"Station 51, Station 110. Motor vehicle accident with multiple injuries. Intersection Of Burbank Avenue and Alameda Street. That's intersection of Burbank Avenue and Alameda Street. Time out 14:46," the dispatcher relayed.

"Station 51, 10-4, KMG 365," Cap replied as the bay door went up. He handed one slip to Roy, who promptly handed it off to Johnny, as Cap ran for his spot in the engine, putting his turnout coat on as he climbed into the cab. Both vehicles started their lights and sirens, Cap giving a pull on the air horn, as they left the station.

Station 51 was the first company on scene. The engine crew jumped down out of the rig as the squad came to a halt in front of the accident. A black Toyota truck had hit a blue Chevy car almost head on. They were the only two vehicles involved.

The three paramedics already had their equipment out and ready as they went to check on the two victims, realizing the Jaws were going to be needed to get both victims out. Marco started to hose down the area, as the Toyota was leaking fuel, and Chet was pulling battery cables so they could use the Jaws safely.

Cap sized up the situation before asking, "Roy, John, Karen, do you need the other squad?" The three looked at each other and the situation before Roy yelled out, "No, I think we can handle it, Cap!"

"Okay, I'll cancel squad 110 then," Cap said as reached in his right coat pocket for the handi-talki, realizing only then he had left it in the cab of the engine. As he headed for the engine, he heard Karen say, "John, Roy, I'll get the backboards off the squad so that we can immobilize them as soon as they are extricated."

"Go ahead, it'll take a few minutes before they are free," Johnny said, checking the driver of the Toyota. She headed for the passenger side of the squad as Roy and Johnny continued to help the injured drivers.


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance backed up to the emergency doors of Rampart, Marco doing the same with the squad. As the driver opened the door to the back of the ambulance, Dixie was running out the doors to meet the paramedics.

She was greeted to a sight she knew would be burned into her mind for a long time. Blood was everywhere, Karen’s uniform no longer blue, but soaked red. The two senior paramedics weren’t faring much better, as Dixie could see that Johnny and Roy's pants and shirts were soaked with their junior partner's blood.

As soon as the stretcher came off, Johnny jumped on the lower rails and began CPR on the young woman.

"She crashed again just as we backed up," Roy reported as calmly as he could, still bagging the non-breathing Karen.

Dix turned, running back into the hospital ahead of the group, yelling down the hallway, "Kel! Kel!"

Kelly Brackett had been on the phone finalizing an OR and briefing the team of doctors needed to work on the gravely injured paramedic. He glanced up, doing a double take as he saw Karen's gurney coming down the hall, Johnny on it doing chest compressions.

"What the hell?! Treatment 2, NOW!" he yelled, standing and running for the group. The two attendants and two paramedics followed Dix into Room 2.

Karen was moved swiftly off the stretcher to the exam table in one fluid motion, Johnny continuing chest compressions as Roy was connecting Karen to the ventilator. The attendants left the room as Dix pulled the crash cart up to the table, Kel charging the machine as soon as it was near him.

"1...2...3...400! Clear!" he yelled, shocking the young paramedic for the third time in twenty minutes. Johnny and Roy both jumped back at once as Kel checked the scope.

"No conversion! Again!" he said, Dixie hitting the charge button again. Johnny had resumed CPR and Roy was hooking up her IV's.

"1...2...3...400! Clear!" he yelled, John and Roy both jumping back again as he shocked Karen's heart a second time. Kel glanced at the scope once more.

"Thank god, Sinus rhythm," he said, putting the paddles back and pushing the crash cart out of the way. John and Roy both visibly relaxed, knowing their partner was still with them for the time being.

As Kel started examining Karen before her trip to the OR, Dix ushered the two exhausted paramedics out the door, silently pointing to the doctor's lounge down the hall. She was hoping that the engine company were there; the two paramedics needed to be with their co-workers. They smiled their thanks before Dix re-entered the room and they headed for the lounge.

Five pairs of eyes looked up as the door to the lounge opened. Johnny and Roy walked in, their appearance startling the four firefighters. The others had cleaned up as best as they could, but Johnny and Roy's uniform shirts were still stained with Karen's blood. Hank spoke up first. "How's she doing?"

Roy looked to his co-workers before replying softly, "Not good. She crashed on us again as we got here. Dr. Brackett got her back, though. They're going to be taking her up to surgery soon.” Roy sunk down into a chair, Johnny slumped next to him.

Everyone in the room were silent for a few minutes before Vince spoke up. “Cap, I hate to do this now but I need to ask you a few questions."

"It’s ok, Vince, go ahead," Hank replied. He was slumped in a chair next to the window, visibly exhausted and overwhelmed, his head in his hands.

"What exactly happened out there?"

Hank was silent for a moment before he replied, "She was getting the backboards off the squad when she dropped one of them. As she was picking it up, a car raced around the corner about a block away, swerving all over the road. I was too far away to help her.” A sob tore from Hank’s throat as he continued, “I watched as one of my paramedics was thrown 300 feet away by a drunken maniac who thought he owned the road.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Vince asked quietly, "What color was the car?"

"Red, definitely re. I think it was, uh, a Mustang. It, uh, headed on Alameda Street. East, I think." Cap replied, his words slow and voice quiet.

All of the men were watching their captain carefully; he was very pale and all five men in the room were worried about him.

"That's good information, Cap. Thank you so much for your help," Vince said, putting his notebook away and quietly leaving the room, wanting to give the men their space.

Marco, who was sitting in a corner, watched his captain closely. He noticed that Cap was shaking slightly. He realized that Hank may have witnessed the death of one their co-workers. Marco knew that if Karen died, Cap would take it harder than all of them.

All six men sat in their own silence and thoughts, waiting for news of their friend.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Brackett stepped wearily off the elevator four and a half hours later at the Emergency Department. First thing he noticed was Dixie and Joe Early at the nurses station. Both looked up when the elevator doors opened.

"How is she doing Kel?" Dix asked, fear clouding in her eyes. It had been a long four hours for everyone, wondering one worrying if the young paramedic was going to make it through the surgery.

"She's hanging in there. The guys are still here, right?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, they're still in the lounge," Joe replied, Dixie handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I'd better go talk to them," Kel said, heading for the lounge, coffee cup in hand, Dixie and Joe following him. Kel took a deep breath before he opened the door to the lounge. The room was silent, all seemed lost in thought. However, all six men jumped up when they saw the two doctors and nurse in the doorway.

"How's she doing?" Roy asked the question that was on all their minds. After Vince had left, the others didn’t say anything, each keeping their heads down and praying for the young woman fighting for her life.

"Karen’s holding her own for the time being. She's in recovery and then she’ll be moved to ICU in about an hour or so." Kel replied, sitting down next to Johnny at the table.

"What's the extent of her injuries Doc?" Hank asked. The four hours had not done him any good; if any thing, he looked worse than before.

"It’s pretty extensive. We stopped counting broken bones at 25. She has a skull fracture, which accounts for the blood in her ears and nose and also accounts for the seizure she had at the scene. She knocked a few teeth loose, which is why she had the bloody mouth."

"What about the cardiac arrest?" Johnny asked.

"She had a bruise to her heart and a punctured lung, which collapsed on the way up to surgery. We put in a chest tube to get rid of the excess drainage. She is bleeding into her brain so we have already inserted a shunt in her head. We wanted to stop the pressure before it caused permenant brain damage. She also cracked 2 vertebrae in her lumbar region. There is a lot of swelling around the area, so we are not sure whether she will be paralyzed or not. We did stop the internal bleeding by removing her spleen. But, she’s in a coma right now"

You could hear a pin drop as everyone took in the seriousness of Karen's injuries.

"Will she make it?" Mike asked quietly, the question that was on everyone’s mind.

"It's hard to say. The next 48 to 72 hours are going to be the most critical. We have to see if an infection will set in or if, because of the damage to the lung, she comes down with pnemonia. I wish the news was better." Kel said, taking a sip of coffee. He hated moments like this; having to give family and friends bad news.

"Can we see her?" Roy asked.

"After she is in her room. That's going to be in about an hour."

"Doc, she doesn't have any family that can be with her now. I'm sure you know her only living relative is a grandfather and he’s in a nursing home and can’t be here. Would you arrange for one of us stay with her at all times?" Hank asked quietly.

"Hank, you know the hospital rules. There is no…" Hank cut him off before he could continue.

"Doc, she basically has no family, except us here in this room. If, God forbid, by some chance she does die, I am not going to let her be alone. I don't care about any stupid hospital rules. One of us is going to stay with her." Hank replied, looking Brackett in the eyes.

Kel sat for a full minute staring eye-to-eye with Hank Stanley. He could feel Dixie's gaze boring into him. Captain Stanley made no moves, and his eyes never left Doctor Brackett.

Kel let out a deep sigh, took his gaze from Hank to the floor then said,"I'll arrange it. But whoever is with her has to stay out the hospital personnels way. Understood?"

"Understood," Hank replied, a ghost of a smile tracing his face.

"Good. As soon as she is in her room, I'll have a nurse come for you." Kel said, standing and heading for the door.

"Doc?"

"Yes?" Kel said, turning around, hand on the door.

"Thank you, for everything. We know you all did your best." Hank said, tears gathering in his eyes.

Dixie took note that all the guys were wiping away tears, she herself doing the same.

"Your welcome. Believe me, someone is on her side, for her to have made it this far." Kel replied as he turned and walked out the door quickly. He didn't want the six firefighters, one nurse and one doctor still in the room to see him. As Kelly Brackett walked into his office and shut the door behind him, the tears began to fall.

 


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour later, true to his word, Doctor Brackett sent a nurse for the six men who were still occupying the doctors' lounge in the emergency department. In that time frame, the replacement crew for the shift had arrived at the hospital to take the engine and squad back to the station so they could go back into service. JoAnne had brought their station wagon, leaving the keys with Roy so the others could get back to their vehicles without feeling pressured to leave the hospital until they were ready.

As they were walking the halls of Rampart to the ICU wing, all men were silent, their posture showing the stress of the day and their eyes showing the suffering of their souls. Hank was especially silent. Vince had come back to the hospital after they had been given the word on Karen, with a sad look in his eyes. He had told Hank that the same guy who had injured Karen had hit another person, a little 6 year old girl. He then had plowed his car into a telephone pole. The driver had walked away with out a scratch. The little girl, however, had died at the hospital.

Hank was tormented deep into his soul, silent tears falling as he walked. The only thought running through his head was that if he had stopped the guy somehow, one life wouldn’t have been cut short and another hanging in the balance. He wiped away as he and his men entered Karen's ICU room.

Doctor Brackett was still there, checking to make sure Karen was okay and settled. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the guys shuffled in and surrounded Karen's bed.

As he finished checking her, he said, "You realize this is the only time all of you are in here at once, right?"

"Yes, Doc," Hank replied, standing at the head of the bed, all shocked at the appearance of the young woman. Any spot on her that wasn't covered by a cast or bandage was covered by bruises and cuts. Her face was almost unrecognizable; her eyes were swollen, the rest of her face completely bruised. She had IV's and tubes running all over the place. The only sound in the room was the hiss of the ventilator and the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Okay. I'll be in my office. Just don't stay too long," Kel spoke up, glancing at all six men before he left the room. _God help us if she dies. Those men will become basket cases_ , Kel thought as he shut the door behind him.

It was a full two minutes before anyone had the courage to speak up.

"Damn, she looks so still," Johnny stated quietly, his heart hurting so much for his friend and partner. Karen had become like a sister to him and it was killing him to see her in the condition she was in.

"Yeah, it’s just not her," Chet added from beside Hank. The girl who had beat him in basketball, enjoyed pranks and was a great firefighter/paramedic just didn’t look right laying as unnaturally still as she was. _I wish you would just jump up and tell us this was an elaborate ruse,_ Chet thought, knowing that this was indeed real.

"I'm still shocked she made it to the hospital. After being hit like that...," Hank trailed, unable to continue as a single tear fell down his face. He had honestly thought she was gone after her heart stopped beating the first time out at the scene. He had come to have great respect for the young woman; she had had so many challenges to get where she was and had conquered them so brilliantly. She was truly an asset to his team and had become like a third daughter to him and his wife.

"I know but I think she has a little luck on her side. For her to make it this far, it's really a miracle," Roy replied, rubbing his eyes. He had been hesitant at first when Karen had been assigned to the station, but she had proved herself time and time again and had become a true friend and sister to him and JoAnne. _After all she’s been through in her life, she certainly doesn’t deserve this_ , Roy thought to himself as a stray tear fell.

"Guys, who's going to stay tonight?" Mike asked quietly. He and Karen had become good friends when they realized they had so many of the same interests, like their love of reading and watching sci-fi. Mike and Karen often enjoyed hanging out and had had some memorable evenings together. _Come on Karen, I have faith in you. I know you can pull through this!_

"I will," Hank replied simply as he looked to all his men. He could see how the events of the day had affected them all, and truth be told, he knew he looked just as bad. But he wanted to stay so he could make sure the others got some rest too.

"Are you sure Cap? I mean, you look beat. One of us can stay," Marco said, coming up beside Hank and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys go home and get some rest. I'll be okay. I promise I’ll call if anything changes," Cap replied, sitting in the chair next to the bed. He scrubbed the palms of his hands on his face, wiping away the moisture that was ever present in his eyes.

"Ok Cap, I'll be here in the morning," Roy said, knowing there was no way any of them could convince their captain to leave their critically injured friend. The others mumbled their goodbyes to Hank as they followed Roy out of the room.

For the first time since the accident, Hank was left alone with his injured medic. He stood up and walked back over to the bed, taking hold of one of Karen's bruised and cold hands. Hank began pouring out his thoughts and heart to the unconscious woman.

"I want to apologize to you. I saw the car coming, but I couldn’t move fast enough. I feel so responsible for what has happened to you. And after that drunk hit you, he struck and killed a little girl before plowing his car into a telephone pole. I wish none of this had happened to you. I hate seeing you like this."

Hank stopped for a moment, wiping the tears away as he pulled his chair closer to the bed. He sat down before continuing, “You are a good person, very dedicated, passionate and loving. You have to come through this. I'd never forgive myself if you don't make it."

Hank went silent, emotion swallowing anything else he wanted to say. Exhaustion set in on the weary captain and he fell asleep, his head lying on Karen's bed.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The next morning, Roy walked into Rampart, holding his head higher than he did the previous evening. Once he got home from taking the other guys to their cars, Roy had been bone crushingly tired. JoAnne had been waiting up for him when he had finally walked into the house. After showering, he and JoAnne sat up and talked, Roy telling her the details of what had happened. JoAnne listened, crying with him, the two holding each other until Roy had finally fallen asleep. She had been awake a little longer, praying for the young woman who had become so important in their lives, praying that she would pull through. It wasn’t much longer after that she fell asleep herself.

Roy made his way to the ICU wing, a little amused at how well he knew the route there. _How many times have I made this trek?_ he bought to himself as he walked down the hallway to Karen’s room. Roy stood in the doorway, watching for a few moments before he went in. There he saw his Captain, asleep, his head resting next to Karen's hand, his hand in hers. Roy entered the room and tapped Hank’s shoulder.

"Cap, you awake?"

Hank didn't move a muscle. This made Roy a little nervous, wondering if something was wrong with his captain. Cap had looked pale last night, he thought as he shook Hank’s shoulders.

"Cap! Cap! Come on wake up!"

Hank’s head moved slightly, his eyes opening slightly as he began to wake up. Roy let out the breath he had been holding as Hank sat up.

“Man Cap, you were making me nervous there; it took me a few minutes to wake you up."

"Sorry about that. I guess I was more tired then I thought," Hank apologized, rubbing his eyes, stretching as he stood up.

"Any changes?" Roy asked as he sat in the same chair Hank had vacated.

"No. She's been checked about every hour though," Hank replied, yawning. _Being woken up every hour really does wear a person out._

"Cap, you look so tired. I'll be here until about 1 because Johnny is coming in after me. Joanne said she'd stay when we went back on shift," Roy said, a note of sadness in his voice. He knew he wasn’t alone in thinking how hard the first shift back would be without the bubbly personality of Karen being at the station.

"Thanks Roy. I'm going to head home. I'll be back later on, no matter what. Emily wants to come to see Karen and it’ll give me an excuse to check on her again. If anything changes, just call," Hank said grabbing his turnout coat. He was still in his uniform from the previous day and he really wanted to get into some clean clothes.

"I will Cap. Be careful heading home," Roy replied. JoAnne had told him that Emily Stanley had brought their car as well to the hospital, knowing Hank was going to be the one to stay first with the injured paramedic. He smiled a little, realizing how right Emily had been.

"I will. See you later," Cap said, walking out the door.

Hank headed outside the hospital, looking for his car. He was almost to his car when he got lightheaded and dizzy, stumbling. He stopped to catch his breath, trying to figure out what was happening to him. Before he could find an answer, Hank's world dimmed to gray. He crumpled silently to the pavement as his world went black and he lost consciousness, laying unmoving, sprawled next to his car.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hank, can you hear me?"

He could hear the distant voice become clearer as consciousness returned to him. Hank opened his eyes to a bright light that seemed to bore its way through his skull. He threw a hand up to shield his eyes.

"Yeah. What's going on?" he asked, blinking and trying to sit up. Two pairs of hands helped ease him back to the table he was currently laying on.

"Well, that's what we are trying to figure out," Kel replied, shining his pen light in Hank's eyes to check his pupil responses. "What's the last thing you remember Hank?"

"Heading to my car," Hank replied, trying to close his eyes to the offending light. "What happened, anyway? How did I end up in here?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

"Johnny was coming in early to see Karen and saw a shoe sticking out between two parked cars. He stopped and just about had a heart attack when he saw the foot belonged to you. You were sprawled out face down on the pavement. He tried to wake you, but couldn't, so he put you in his truck and brought you in the emergency entrance. Needless to say the 5 guys of your command are camping out outside the door to this room to see how you are doing. Marco, Mike and Chet must have broken the law to get here as fast as they did," Joe Early said as he was testing Hank's reflexes.

"I remember walking out to my car and getting light headed. After that, it's a total blank," Hank said as Dixie raised the head of the bed for Hank to sit up.

"Well, we are trying to find out why you passed out," Kel replied as a nurse came in with a folder.

"Here is the lab reports, doctor," the nurse said, handing the folder to Brackett then leaving the room.

Kel and Joe looked over the report. "Everything looks good, except your blood sugar level. It's down quite a bit, Hank. Have you eaten or drank anything since yesterday?"

Hank thought for a moment before he said, "Last time I ate was at the station. Marco had cooked lunch. About two hours later Karen was here in the hospital. I've been here the whole time. I don't remember eating or drinking anything after we got here." He flinched slightly as Dixie took his BP again.

"I figured as much. I'm surprised I didn't have a room full of firefighters passing out from low blood sugar levels," Kel replied, putting the report down.

"Do I have stay, doc?" Hank asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Just for a few hours. I want to make sure we get your blood sugar level up," Kel replied as he walked to the door of the exam room. "But I think a few visitors are just what the doctor ordered."

Kel opened the door to the exam room and motioned for the five crew members to enter the room. After shuffling in, they were silent for a moment.

"Cap, you really had us worried," Roy said, speaking for the guys. Dixie had stayed with Karen once she relayed what was going on downstairs. Roy knew Karen would be in good hands while he was gone.

Joe, Dixie and Kel quietly left the room to give the A shift crew a few private moments together.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess between the stress of Karen's accident and not eating caused this. Thanks Johnny for coming in early. I might not have been found until hours later had it not been for you."

"You scared me to death Cap. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. But I'm glad you're going to be okay," Johnny replied, standing next to the medicine cabinet.

"Did any one call Emily?" Cap asked, shifting slightly on the exam table.

"Yeah, I did. She's on her way over," Mike said.

"I bet she's worried sick," Cap replied.

"She is, but she's a strong woman. She'll be here soon," Mike said.

"I'm here," a voice from the door quietly. All looked to see Emily Stanley standing at the door.

"Hi Mrs. Emily," Marco said.

"Hi guys," Emily said as she walked over and stood by her husband's side.

"Well Cap, if you're okay, we're going to go see Karen," Chet said, heading for the door.

"I'll be fine. And thanks guys," Cap replied.

A chorus of "See you, Cap"s followed and then silence and the 5 crew members left the room.

Hank looked at his hands, refusing to meet his wife's eyes. "I'm sorry Em."

"For what Hank?" Emily replied, raising her husband's head by his chin, looking her husband in the eye and wiping away a lock of his brown hair from his forehead.

"For getting myself in here. I didn't mean to worry you hon," Hank replied, holding Emily's hand.

"Hank, judging by the phone call I got last night, you were worried sick about Karen. You go through this anytime one of the guys gets hurt. You don't eat, you don't drink and you get stressed to the max. This time you went too long without eating or drinking. Yes, I was worried, but being worried comes with being in love," Emily said, still looking Hank in the eyes.

"Have you told the girls?" Hank asked.

"No. They were asleep when you called and by the time they were ready for school, the bus was waiting for them. I'll tell them tonight," Emily said, letting a tear fall.

"Oh, Em, we thought we were going to lose her. It was so bad. There was no change when I left. We could still lose her."

"What's her prognosis?" Emily asked.

"Not good. She's pretty battered and listed as critical."

"You have to stay, don't you?"

"Just for a couple of hours. Then…"

"Then you are going home to rest overnight before we come to visit Karen tomorrow. No ifs, ands or buts," Emily said her hands on her hips.

"Okay, but please go check on her," Hank said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure honey. Just relax and I'll be back to stay with you until you are released," Emily said, grabbing her purse.

"Okay. I won't be going anywhere," Hank said smiling faintly.

Emily walked out the door of her husbands room, leaving Hank alone.

He took a deep breath, looked toward the ceiling and let his breath out. His mind was replaying the accident again for the hundredth time that had put Karen into the hospital.

He was lost in thought, but was brought back abruptly when he heard over the loud speaker, "Code Blue, ICU unit 3. I repeat, Code Blue, ICU unit 3."

"Oh my God! Karen!" Hank exclaimed.

_Dear God, please don't take her yet! Please let her pull through. Please!_ Hank prayed silently.

He bowed his head as the tears fell again. His only thought was that Karen was about to leave them for good. He realized that only a miracle would keep her with them.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank God, she's back in sinus rhythm," Kel Brackett said, putting the paddles back into the crash cart as he visibly relaxed. He sighed as he added, "Karen, you are going to make me go gray prematurely."

"She almost didn't make it," Joe Early said quietly as he started another IV on the injured paramedic.

Dixie laid Karen's head back on her pillow before taking her vital signs. She looked to the two doctors as she said, "I hope Roy and Johnny were able to get Emily Stanley calmed down."

"Me too. Emily is usually so calm. I was afraid she was going pass out on us," Joe replied, checking the tubing attached to the injured woman, making sure nothing was jarred out of place while they were working on her.

"I'm going to talk to all three of them in a few moments. Karen is really giving us a run for our money now. I thought for sure she was gone this time. She does that many more times, and I dint know if she’d make it. Her heart can’t handle this stress," Kel said as he listened to her heart.

"It's really a miracle that she is still here with us. God has been really looking out for her," Dixie said quietly from the foot of Karen's bed.

"You're right about that, Dix. A lot of prayers must be going up in her behalf. I'm going to go check on Emily and let her, John and Roy know how she is doing," Kel said as he headed for the door.

"I'd better go check on Hank. He had to know the code blue was for Karen. I'm sure he is panicking right now," Joe said, walking right behind Kel.

"I'm going to stay here for a few minutes," Dixie replied as she raised the head of Karen's bead.

Joe and Kel nodded as they departed, leaving Dixie by herself in the room. She looked down to the injured paramedic, smoothing a lock of hair back as her mind began to wander back to when Karen first joined the paramedic program.

_Karen had been a firefighter for about three years before she started the classes. Even then, Dixie had only seen her a couple of times, usually when she was injured. Dixie remembered the day Karen had signed up like it was yesterday. The young woman had looked a little depressed and Dixie decided to take her under her wing and talk to her._

_She knew Karen didn't have any family, except her grandfather who had just been put in a nursing home a few month prior. Anytime Karen had been injured in the line of duty, there was no one to call. Dixie had asked how long her parents had been gone. Her heart ached every time she thought about the story Karen had told her that day._

_"I had only been a firefighter for about six months at the time. About twenty minutes into one of our shifts, we got the call that there was a pile-up on the 405 freeway. It was my first time working on a wreck of that size. The paramedic program bill was close being passed, so all we had were the rescue squads._

_“When we got to the pile-up, we fanned out to check for survivors. It was such a horrible mess. There was some victims walking around dazed and some who would never walk again. I came to a bend of highway where about 10 cars were piled closely together, all of them were smashed completely. My heart jumped into my throat when I realized one vehicle looked familiar. It was my parent's car. They were heading to my station that day to meet my crew mates and see where I worked._

_“I remember looking in and just knew they were gone. A truck carrying steel rods had been in front of them and part of his load had come backwards through the windshield of mom and dad's car. There was no way they could’ve survived. That's all I remember because next thing I knew I woke up on the ground next to our engine, one of the guys from the rescue squad was bending over me. Apparently I had passed out. My crew mates were shocked when I told them my parents were among the ones in the wreckage and they were both dead."_

_After telling her the story, Karen had told Dixie that she knew she wanted to be a paramedic, to spare another family from going through what she had. But Karen couldn't bear to do it right away, the pain and grief was too much at the time._

_"That's why I'm here today Ms. McCall, signing up for the program. I knew it was now or never. I made the decision the day my parents died to be a paramedic. After the bill passed the legislature, I knew I should sign up for a class. But when that happened, I was still grieving for my parents. I wouldn't have done anyone any good. I'm hoping I'll be able to help others now because I want to."_

_Karen was one of the first females to apply for the paramedic training program at Rampart, surviving the course at the top of her class. Dixie remembered being so proud the day Karen passed. Everyone from instructors and students to hospital staff were impressed with her. She was well liked and admired by all._

Dixie had been excited that Karen had been assigned to be trained at Station 51. Dixie knew Johnny and Roy would take care of her and that they did. She was even happier when she was assigned permanently to 51. Dixie knew once more squads were made available that Karen would be moved to another station, but for now she was in the best place for her.

Karen was now a fine paramedic, taught so well by Johnny and Roy and Dixie could tell Karen loved her job. The pain from her past caused her to show more empathy than any other paramedic she knew for the victims, which, when she had to work with him, drove Craig Brice crazy.

Dixie's mind came back to the present, her eyes filling with moisture as she looked again at the young woman who had lost both so much but despite that had become a wonderful paramedic and had grown into a beautiful woman. She was glad that Karen had found her niche in life.

Dixie stood up, berating herself for letting her mind wander like it had. She took one last look before she hurried out of the room to continue her shift.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Emily, you’re going to hyperventilate if you don’t calm down," Kel Brackett insisted, squatting in front of the captain’s wife. When Karen crashed, Roy and Johnny had to practically carry Emily to the lounge down the hall. The paramedics weren’t used to seeing their normally solid captains wife melting in grief.

Emily’s breathing began to go back to normal as she closed her eyes, a hand running through her auburn hair.

"That's it. Just take slow, deep breaths," Roy said from the left side of Emily. The two were sitting protectively on either side of their captain's wife.

"I'm okay. I just need a few minutes," Emily said quietly, glancing up to the others in the room.

"Well, I came in to tell you that Karen is still with us. She is certainly giving us a run for our money. I'm hoping this is the last episode. I really don't know how much more stress her body could handle," Kel mumbled as he stood, getting himself a cup of coffee.

"What caused her to crash like that?" Johnny asked his arm still around Emily's shoulders.

"She's starting to get an infection. It's adding more stress to her body. But we've started her on antibiotics to ward it off. It is a miracle she is still with us, though."

"I didn't know you believed in miracles, doc," Johnny said, half teasingly.

"They happen all the time in this profession. Sometimes we do all we can for a patient, we think it's the end, then something bigger takes over to bring that person back," Kel shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"Well, you're right about that. We've seen it many times too. But, as long as Karen is still hanging on, we are going to be here for her," Roy replied.

"She needs that. I still strongly believe that people in a coma know what is going on. I think you guys are the reason she is still hanging on." Kel acknowledged, putting his coffee cup on the counter.

"I hope she pulls through for Hank's sake. He is defiantly worried about her," Emily stated, standing as well. "Can I see her?"

"Well, if you are feeling better, then yes. Roy and John can go with you to keep an eye on you," Kel assented, heading for the door.

"Thanks Doctor Brackett," Emily beamed, her face brightening a little.

"Anytime. If you need me, I'll be in my office," Kel said leaving the room.

"Are you sure you want to go Emily?" Roy asked concern for his captain's wife in his eyes.

"Yes Roy. I need to see her for a few minutes, then go back to Hank, who I'm sure is freaking out like I did. I just need to see her."

"Okay. Let's go," Johnny said, as the trio left the lounge and headed to Karen's room.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Hank, Hank! You have to calm down! She's alive! Karen is alive!"

Joe Early was physically trying to hold Hank Stanley down. The captain had been trying to escape ever since he realized that Karen was the code blue. It took four nurses to hold him down until Doctor Early showed up.

Hank visibly relaxed when what the white haired doctor was trying to tell him reached his brain. "You mean, she's okay?"

"She has the starting of an infection, but yes, she is doing better," Joe told him, slightly scolding, "And you didn't do yourself any good by pulling your IV out."

"Sorry about that. I was so worried. I didn’t even realize I had pulled it."

"I know. It'll be okay," Joe replied quietly as he started the IV again.

"When can I leave? I want to see Karen." Hank said adamantly. He knew he wouldn’t rest until he saw his younges crew member.

"Well, you need to rest for about another hour. Then you can go and…"

"Then he can go visit Karen before I take him home," Emily Stanley said quietly from the door as she entered the room.

"That'll be fine. I'll be back to release you. Take it easy Hank," Joe said, patting the captain on his leg before he left the room.

"Em, is she…?" Hank couldn't finish his question. He knew his wife would know what was going on with Karen.

"She's okay for now. Don’t worry, you’ll see her before we head home."

"I was so worried." That statement broke Emily’s heart. His eyes were so heavy from medication and lack of sleep and yet his main worry was on his injured paramedic. Emily hoped for his sake Karen pulled through.

"I know, Hank. I know" Emily replied simply, taking her husbands hand as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Joe made his way to the nurse's station in the ER after leaving Hank’s room. He poured himself a cup of coffee, taking a sip before sighing and turning to face the head nurse sitting at the desk

"How's Hank?" Dixie asked as she sorted patients' files. She could see how weary both Joe and Kel were. Karen was keeping them all on their toes.

"He was drifting to sleep when I left. I’m going to release him in about an hour or so, after he wakes up. The rest will do him good," Joe replied, leaning against the base station counter.

"That's good. He needs it. You know, between Hank and Karen these last couple of hours has been crazy," Dixie replied putting the files on the desk away. Joe just nodded his agreement as the elevator dinged.

The doors opened, revealing Mike, Marco and Chet. All three firefighters stepped off the elevator and walked over to Dixie and Joe.

"I didn't know you guys were still here. I thought you left a long time ago," Dixie stated, accepting the cup of coffee Joe handed her .

"After we left Cap's room, we decided to get something to eat in the cafeteria. We figured we could visit Karen before heading home. But we heard the code blue a few minutes ago. Was it for Karen?" Marco asked, his brown eyes were clouded with fear. The others looked to be too nervous to ask.

"Yes it was. But she's stabilized for now. She has the starting of an infection. We already have her on antibiotics," Joe said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"We so were worried," Mike replied quietly, fiddling with the phone cord hanging off the desk.

“But at least she’s good for now,” Chet added softly. He looked to the others before asking, "How's Cap?"

"He's resting for now, but he’ll be all right. I’m going to release him in about an hour or so," Joe replied before finishing off his coffee.

"I'm so glad. He had us worried," Mike admitted, voicing the thoughts of the three firemen.

"Is Roy and Johnny still with Karen?" Chet asked as Joe was paged to a treatment room stat. He ran past Chet and down the hall.

"Yes, they are. As long as you only stay for a couple of minutes, you can go and check on her if you want to," Dixie replied standing, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Thanks Ms. McCall," Marco replied gratefully as the three men turned to head for the elevator.

"It's Dixie, and you're welcome," she said, headed down the hall.

They smiled as they waited in silence for the elevator.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

True to his word, Joe released Hank right after he woke up.

"Just make sure you get plenty of rest," Joe ordered, handing Hank his signed release papers.

"Thanks, doc," Hank replied as he slid off the exam table.

"Thank you Doctor Early. I'll make sure to make him rest after we get home," Emily Stanley replied taking her husband's hand in hers.

"That's good. By the way, Dixie told me that Marco, Chet and Mike went up a few minutes ago to Karen’s room. Just make sure you all don’t stay too long," Joe added as he walked to the exam room door and opened it.

Hank and Emily walked out, Joe following them. "Do you know how she’s doing?" Hank asked timidly, worried creases forming on his forehead.

"Still holding her own the last I checked. If you need me for any reason, just have one of the nurses page me," Joe replied, walking away from the Stanleys.

"Let's go see Karen for a few minutes, honey. I know you won't rest at home if you don't," Emily said.

"Thank you Em. You know me so well," Hank responded as he guided his wife down the hall to the elevator.

"I know. She means so much to me too," Emily remarked.

As they waited, Hank pulled his wife into a tight embrace.


End file.
